


Just something

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I love you, Nick. If I had it my way when I we were young, I would've eloped with you the moment I had to choose."
Relationships: Implied Lilith/OMC, Implied Nick (Supernatural)/OMC, Lilith/Sam Winchester (unrequited), Nick (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Just something

Sam was next to be in line for the throne, his father, John had chosen four very beautiful people for him to choose to be his Queen or consort (Same-gendered marriage in royalty, one or the other has to be called a consort), though, Sam was more interested in the baker who goes by the name of Nick. Nick is someone he met on his way back to the castle, and he figured they would probably fall in love (Well, it took a while, after a few silly kisses) and go on to have a very happy life together.

"No! I absolutely forbid you to bed and marry a peasant baker! Why can't you just choose one of the high-ranking four I chose for you? Why choose that dirt poor hick!" John shouted at his son, and Sam took offense, and said, "I won't marry the ones you choose, I want the baker. The one with the red coat. I want him."

John tried to convince his son that marrying the peasant baker would be wrong, but Sam refused, for he would wait until John was in his deathbed, so Sam could marry Nick. He said he would wait until the last minute, but John was angry and swore he would have the baker killed.

Sam's heart dropped, and he was terrified. He had no other choice but to marry one of the high-ranking people that his father chose for him. Sam married a dark-haired lady named Lilith. John was happy, the villagers were happy and oblivious, Lilith was happy... Sam was not.

Years after the unrequited marriage, John had died and Sam became king. He almost forgot about the baker in the red coat, and when he found out that Lilith had been bedding other men, multiple men. He retaliated when she went to visit another kingdom for a few days.

He made his way down to the baker's bakery, and once again met the baker in the red coat. "Nick, come with me to the castle. I need... to speak with you." Sam said as he grabbed Nick's hand.

__

Nick found himself being shoved onto the king-sized bed, with Sam aggressively stripping him. "Woah, hey buddy, I thought you said we needed to talk?" Nick said nervously through arousal, obviously he didn't want Sam to stop. "We'll talk in bed, right now I really want to bed you." Sam said as he hungrily slammed his lips against Nick's as he undressed himself.

Sam was surprised by the lack of tightness around Nick's rim, he leaned down to growl in the baker's ear. "Did you bed another man?" Nick gulped and nodded at that, "Did you imagine him as me? Sarding you rough into the bed, silencing your moans so that only he could hear it? Did you imagine me in his place?" Sam purred as he began to work Nick open, earning little moans and 'yes's.

Nick let out small groans as his legs bucked everytime Sam's fingers pushed against the small bundle of nerves, "Sam..." he breathed out, using his arm to wrap around Sam's back for leverage. "Please..." Sam chuckled at that, his free hand rubbing across the baker's abnomen.

"You're mine, I'm yours... I'm going to treat you better than that man." Sam said as he rubbed his cock along the baker's thighs. "I want to be your man ..." Sam finished as he slid the head of his dick into Nick's wet and open hole, only half way.

Nick groaned, "What're you doing... Sam?" he asked as he tried to fuck himself downwards while Sam held his hips. Sam chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm going to break you, such a small, frail body." Sam said, laughing a bit when he noticed Nick pouting. "Don't take me for a porcelain doll. Just do it, I can take it." Nick sneered.

Sam grinned and began to thrust forward, earning a loud moan from the man beneath him. "Dear LORD you're huge." Nick let out a half moan half yell as his back arched, "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked, Nick shook his head.

Nick's hips bounced as Sam thrusted erratically, his head twisting to the side as he started to ram himself down onto Sam's cock, "God-- yes." Nick moaned out, his face contorted with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sam to pull them into a kiss, before whining when he felt Sam's lips trail down to his neck, biting and sucking at the skin. "Oh god.. Sam!" he moaned out, legs wrapping around the young king. Their moans became louder and louder the harder Sam thrusted.

Sam gave one final thrust before Nick came all over himself, Sam came too shortly after. Their breaths were heavy and their bodies were sweaty and tired. The king pulled out and laid beside his baker, his hand caressing Nick's resting face. He had fallen asleep..

"I love you, Nick. If I had it my way when I we were young, I would've eloped with you the moment I had to choose."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still bad at writing smut and titling? Yes, yes I am.


End file.
